The Task at Hand
by poppielee
Summary: Sara has her cast taken off and has one thing on her mind.


Title: The Task in Hand

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR

Rating: M (For Smut)

Prompt: Rises the Dawn

Summary: Sara's cast is off and she had one thing on her mind.

Thanks to my lovely Beta the leather lipped Tramo I have come to call my friend Dee!! You rock!!

Sara Sidle gazed at the steam as it rose from the water that was tumbling into the bath tub. She leaned across to a long colored glass bottle that rested on the bath's edge. Pulling off the lid she raised the bottle to her nose taking in its scent. Breathing out a heavy relaxed sigh, she tilted the bottle so its contents drained into the hot water below.

Sara had been looking forward to this moment since she was discharged from the hospital. She had been unable to wash properly with the cast on her arm, so showering holding her arm out of the flowing water, or just cleaning herself down with a wash cloth had been the only way she could wash. Gil had been helpful on some occasions washing her hair, and there was that time he helped her in the shower, but that had wet her cast slightly, although it had been totally worth it.

Sara laughed to herself remembering that morning. She missed the luxury of soaking in the tub and somehow it just wasn't the same trying to relax with your arm hanging over the side of the bath. The morning sun was just peeking through Grissom's bathroom window, filling the room with oranges and purples. The only light in the room was provided by a scented candle Catherine had bought her for Christmas last year, its relaxing aroma mixed with the scent in her bath water was already doing its job.

Sara was relaxed as she shed her clothes. Once undressed she turned off the faucet and stepped into the tub. As her body was enveloped by the hot water a tingle ran the length of her body. The last time she had been fully immersed in water was in the desert, she hated that nearly everything she did lately was reminding her of that night. Sara fought the urge get out of the tub. She was happy before Natalie Davis entered her life and she wasn't going let her take that away from her. As Sara sank lower the bath and let the warm water cover her body, she closed her eyes as a sense of calm washed over her.

This was a great idea she thought, as her body began to relax in the steaming liquid. Sara opened her eyes and looked around the room. Grissom's bathroom was quite large as bathrooms go; the walls were covered in display cases filled with different species of insects. As the sunlight of dawn made its way along the walls, its light along with the flickering candle seemed bring the butterflies to life, illuminating the colors in their wings. Sara was lost in their beauty and didn't hear the front door open. Grissom's night had been a busy one. Being down one CSI had its drawbacks. He had been looking forward to coming home to a hot shower and breakfast with Sara. He had just dropped his keys on the table when Hank came bounding over toward him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey boy, what are you still doing in here?" Grissom said, leading the dog to the back door."Out you go." he said as he let Hank out to the garden. He assumed Sara was still asleep, she normally let Hank out in the morning unless she hadn't woken. His plans of showering and breakfast were taking a distant second to crawling in beside Sara and waking her with a good morning kiss. He had just reached the bedroom door when the scent of lavender and sandalwood stopped him. He smiled to himself,.

"They must have taken the cast off." He thought as he turned and headed to the bathroom door. Opening it quietly he peeked inside. The fragrant mix of aromas that hung in the air was intoxicating, he never really used the bath much but Sara loved it. Once Sara began spending more and more time at his place Grissom noticed the brightly colored bottles that began appearing around his large tub with interest. He would study the label of each bottle; lavender seemed to be her favorite although she had other bottles filled with musk oils and other fragrances. He could almost tell the mood she was in by the scent that came from the bathroom. Today was definitely about relaxation. He watched her for a moment as she lay in the bathtub, her eyes were closed and her breathing calm. He could just make out the peek of her breasts as they rose and fell in the water.

Sara had an innocent radiance that she wore with grace, it didn't matter how many times he thought her had seen her at her most beautiful, a moment like this would occur and he would find himself searching for a quote to portray in words the feelings she would awaken in him.

"Hey" Grissom said quietly, so he didn't startle her.

"Hey, you're early. Quiet night?" asked Sara as she reached for a large bathing sponge that rested on the tub's edge.

"On the contrary, we are really missing having you around." He said offering her a sad smile. "And In actual fact Miss Sidle, I'm not early; I just left on time for once." Grissom said as he closed the door and walked over to the tub. "I had something very important to do at home." Grissom said, enjoying the view.

"Oh" Said Sara. "What's that?" lazily dragging her fingers downward along her torso.

"Well I was hoping to get a kiss from a beautiful woman." Grissom said, a smile resting on his lips.

"Oh" Sara said, playfully "Well If I see one I'll make sure to tell her you're looking for her."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it" Grissom said. His eyes tracking the journey her fingers were on.

"You know," He continued, "If you really wanted to help;I could kiss you?." He asked as he sank to his knees in front of the bathtub. Sara sat up slightly and leaned over to were he knelt.

"Well if you're sure, I mean, I wouldn't want you to settle for anything that wasn't up to your usual standards." Sara's tone now had a sultry lilt to it. The mood in the room was changing and they both could feel it.

"I think you my dear, broke the mould on my standards the very first time you kissed me." Grissom said as his hand stroked the side of her cheek.

"Keep talking like that and I may have take advantage of you." Sara said, as she leaned to capture his mouth. Her lips were soft and he cherished every kiss they shared since that night. Grissom felt as if his soul had been laid bare for all to see out in the desert. He had been trying to remember when they had shared their last kiss when the news came that Nick had found her.The wait in the hospital had been long. As the other members of the team arrived he tried to pull himself together but the vulnerability he felt in those first few hours never left him. He made a promise to himself to remember every kiss; every touch they would share would be imprinted in his brain and stored away.

"You know if you keep kissing me like that I may have to come out of this tub." Sara said, stroking his neck, slightly wetting the curls that hid there.

"Not just yet dear, I have something I need to do first." Grissom said, removing her hand and placing it into the water.

"Oh" Said Sara slightly disappointed.Grissom touched her shoulder and let his fingers slide down the length of her arm, taking the sponge from her grasp.

"May I?" He asked as he lowered the sponge into the water.

"of course" Sara answered, her voice filled with seduction. Grissom began to bathe her, starting with the arm that had been in the cast. He ran the sponge along her pale skin taking great care to be gentle,as he knew it would still be tender. Dipping into the bath for more moisture he lifted the sponge out and across to her other arm repeating his actions. Without speaking, Sara pointed to a bottle of body soap that lay on the sink. Grissom took the bottle down and poured some onto the sponge working it into a thick lather she smiled as he ran it up her arm and across her shoulder.

Sara closed her eyes as Grissom brought the sponge down to her breasts, they were peeking out just above the surface of the water. Sara arched her back to give Grissom better access as he lightly passed the sponge over her left breast. It wasn't just how Grissom was touching her that was arousing her. The sound of the soap as it was moved over her body, along with the water lapping against the side of the tub was stimulating her in all the right ways.

Grissom too was feeling the heat as he watched he nipples harden under the foam. He moved the soapy mass around her breast and across her chest to the other taut mound, his hand remaining now on the other breast stroking and caressing with care. Grissom let his hand glide over her nipple once more. Taking some of the soapy lather he dragged his fingers downward along her stomach disappearing into the water. When his and reached just above the juncture between her legs he dragged his fingers back up, he repeated this motion again this time his hand grazing her sex, causing Sara to almost keen out loud. Sara's whole body began to tingle with the friction of the sponge on her breasts, not to mention what Grissom's hands were doing to her. They were creating a heat in her body that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water.

Stopping for a moment, Grissom removed the sponge from her breast and let it slide down the length of her body. He let the soft material glide up along her bent legs and down the other side, on the return journey he pushed her knees slightly apart so the sponge slid downward along her inner thigh. He dipped it into the water making sure the lathery mass stroked her core as it passed. Sara bit down on her lower lip as she felt it brush her clit.

Grissom smiled seeing her reaction, his own body were now fighting against the confines of his pants. He pressed his arousal against the side of the tub hoping to relieve some of the ache that was distracting him from his task. Dragging the sponge back out of the water along the same route once more, Grissom's aim was to wash away the soapy lather that covered Sara's breasts but as he passed over her arousal once more Sara grabbed his arm and held it in place between her legs grinding her body against the soft porous material. Sara let out a low moan of aproval as she slid against the sponge; the friction causing a Delicious sensation against against her body.

Grissom allowed her to guide his hand; he almost dropped the sponge when she began caressing her own breast with her free hand. Sara's hand slid along the side of her breast taking the weight of the small mound. Using the creamy lather to stimulate her further, she moved her hand in small circles around her flesh finding her nipple she squeezed the tight bud between her thumb and forefinger enjoying the bitter sweet twinge of pain that it caused.

Grissom reached down and undid his fly allowing his own body some relief. He took his now hard flesh in hand and began to pump slowly his wet hand adding to the exquisite torture of his self gratification. Sara slid her hand along her body into the water to where Grissom held the sponge, removing it from his grasp she took his hand and placed it against her sex encouraging him to touch her. Grissom was lost in his own need when he felt her fingers pry the sponge from his grip pulling his fingers to the soft flesh of her sex. Without hesitation he pushed into her tight core pumping slowly, enjoying the difference of this new heat that now coated his thick fingers.

Sara was silently begging him to pump harder as she neared release; driven with passion and with pure lust she reached down to the tight bundle of nerves that was now aching to be touched and began to stroke herself. The water from the tub was splashing over the edge as her movements increased.The large bathroom echoed with Sara's moans as her body anticipated release. Grissom complied quickening his pace. She could no longer silently contain the desire she that flowed through her.

"Oh God, Gil, Don't stop. Please" Sara moaned as he began to pump harder adding another digit. His own bodies need was starting to distract him from the task at hand. His attention divided between her body grinding against his hand as her breasts danced in the warm water,and his cock as it pulsed in his grip. He was starting to lose control. The familiar stirring in his groin began as he felt his orgasm take hold.

"Please Sara, Come for me" Grissom said as he lost control. Sara was teetering on the edge of climax when Grissom's thumb joined her long fingers pressing down hard on her clit. Sara's husky groan filled the room as she came, her deep tone echoing along the tiles. Grissom too let himself go as her walls clamped tightly around his fingers. His orgasm over taking him, his body lunged forward nearly falling in on top of Sara as his seed covered his grip.

"Jesus" Sara rasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was… That was so hot" Sara said as her hand clutched the back of his neck, pulling him in to capture his mouth. Grissom couldn't speak still dazed as he tried to gather himself enough to straighten up, it didn't matter however, as her lips took his. Her tongue swept into his mouth, her lips pressing hard against his own. Needing to be feel closer to her he slid both arms under hers and pulled her out of the water just far enough to press her to him.The heat from her wet body was welcome as her breasts crushed against his chest soaking his shirt. He wanted to remember this moment for ever the closeness, the love, the pure passion of the moment. He pulled back slightly to look at her when he noticed the tears on her cheek.

"Honey, what's the matter? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Grissom asked his words filled with concern.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm fine. I just…" Sara paused, and pulled back slightly, searching his eyes she found her home."I love you" She said.It wasn't the first time she had spoken these words, but this time they seemed to be filled with insecurity and doubt.

"I know." Grissom Said trying to reassure her. He held her gaze as he drew his hand up and cupped her face.

"I love you too, Sara" He said as Sara leaned in a kissed him again. This time she was gentle and the pace slower, her heart filled with comfort by his honest admission. Grissom lifted her into a standing position. He reached over for a bath sheet and draped it around her body.

"Come on" He said "I need you."Sara nodded as she stepped out of the bath tub and let him lead her to the bedroom. Reaching their destination, he took the towel from her and dried her down. When he was done he pulled back the comforter and watched her as she slipped between the sheets of their bed. Grissom began to undress never breaking eye contact with her. Sara watched as him as he undressed. There were times when Sara would think back to when she would fantasize about Grissom stripping in front of her, but never in all her fantasies did he ever look at her the way he held her gaze now.

His eyes were filled with love and passion and everthing that meant he wanted only her. Grissom slid into the bed beside her and pulled her to him. No words were spoken as they lay together touching and caressing each other as they made love the realization that they nearly lost each other would fleet through their thoughts driving them to hold each other closer; sharing an intimacy that both had never experienced before. As time passed his breathing evened out, Sara knew he had fallen asleep, she watched a sliver of light that peeked through the curtain and climb the wall. The rising dawn continued its journey as Sara finally closed her eyes and drifted into a deep and restful sleep.


End file.
